Of Weddings and Duck Beaked Brides
by Seriya Silvermist
Summary: Tonks' and Lupin's wedding day is here! Can Tonks get Lupin to play truth or dare like a child?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll all creds to my friend Alonx *i do not own harry potter* **

Of weddings and duck-beaked brides

"Nymphadora!" Someone called from outside her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She yelled back.

"It's me, Molly" Molly replied

"Oh" said Tonks as she opened the door "In that case, don't call me Nymphadora."

"And who would you allowed to call you Nymphadora?" Molly inquired.

Tonks thought a moment before saying, "my mother. And maybe Remus. But you must have come here with a purpose. What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you were ready or not." Molly said.

"Do you think I am?" Tonks said

"Well I suggest you wear your hair non-pink today, but other than that you look wonderful."

Tonks pouted, "you don't like my hair pink?" But before Molly could reply she grinned and changed her hair to ash blonde that fell a little past her shoulders. A simple one stranded necklace with a single silver heart pendant graced her neck. Her eyes were dark, she knew Remus liked them like that. As for her dress, well it was simple. That much could definitely be said. It was a one shouldered dress falling just past her knees. On her waistline was a silver sash, and she looked beautiful.

Molly smiled,"You look amazing my dear" she said.

"Is it time?" She asked. Molly nodded.

"Already?" Tonks questioned. Molly greeted that with a small laugh.

"You will never feel ready darling. But once it is over you will never regret it." Tonks nodded thinking. The two made their way down to the marque in companionable silence. Her mother greeted her there.

"You ready?" She asked

"No" Tonks admitted. Her mother smiled.

"Well that's alright. We should be going now." Andromeda said checking her watch. Ted Tonks then appeared.

"Bloody hell dad don't do that!" Tonks exclaimed. Her dad chuckled and took her arm. Ginny started off in front of them, as Tonks' maid of honor. Hermione came next. They were both wearing a silver version of Tonks's dress with a white sash. Then her mother motioned for her to go. Her heart thumped in her chest. Remus smiled down at her as she came not-so-gracefully down the isle. Her dad stopped her from falling, and she had specifically picked out a dress she couldn't fall in. She walked all the way up the isle without falling and only stumbled a little on the steps to the raised platform Remus was standing on.

As he took her arm, Remus whispered in her ear, "congratulations you didn't trip!" Tonks stuck her tongue out at him. This gesture was greeted to general amusement, save her mother of course. Mad-eye gestured for them to stand in a position like you would be in if you were making an unbreakable vow. Then again, this bow was pretty unbreakable. Remus and Tonks stood with their eyes locked only on each other. Their vows passed.

Then Mad-eye said, "you may kiss the bride." Immediately Remus leaned down to kiss her and she change her nose and mouth to a duck-beak. Remus stopped right before his lips got to her mouth and raised his eyebrows.

"You're so immature" he said. Not quietly, I might add. There was a smattering (is that a word?) of laughter. Tonks ignored him and changed her face back to normal. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Remus' arms immediately wrapped around her back and he kissed her back. There were a series of wolf whistles and cat calls from the twins direction, and they took that as their cue to break apart. Tonks just bounded off the altar and over to Ginny where she started a friendly conversation. Remus sighed and shook his head. Causing Andromeda, who was standing next to him, to laugh. "Has she always been like this?" Remus asked.

"Like what?" Though she thought she knew what Remus was getting at.

"Well, she's so... Bubbly... And full of energy." He explained.

"Oh that? Yeah she's always been like that." Andromeda answered. Remus nodded absentmindedly. He made his way over to talk with Arthur Weasley. About two minuets into his conversation with him he felt a pair of small arms embrace him from behind. Tonks rested her head on his back and he smiled softly. He turned around in his arms so she was now facing him.

"Having a good time?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Sorry about the duck beak, it was a dare from Ginny."

He raised his eyebrows. You still play truth or dare?"

"You don't?!" She said looking shocked. "Well you're going to play tonight. Come on."

Remus let out a sigh, "Dora..." He began but Tonks cut him off.

"Come on Remus please?!" She made a puppy dog face. Remus opened his mouth, closed it, then nodded in exasperation. A smile kit up Tonks' face, but it wasn't an innocent smile. Not in the slightest. She dragged him over to where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were standing. "I convinced him to do it!" Tonks announced, smiling triumphantly.

"Damn you're good" Ginny said. Then she rubbed her hands together mischievously. "Alright it's Tonks' turn now."

Tonks turned to Remus, an evil glint in her eye. "Truth or dare?" She said

"Dare, you could get me to admit some very embarrassing truths." Remus said.

"Oh don't worry, I could always dare you to pick truth." He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'damn'. "Council of war! Assemble!" Tonks said and she, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all put their head together to discuss Remus' dare. Tonks' head popped out from the others and said, "got it!" She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I dare you to kiss me with my duck beak!"

Remus raised his eyebrow, then said, "is that really the best you can do?"

"And you could do better Mr. Lupin?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" He countered. She stuck out her tongue then morphed her nose and mouth into a duck beak, silently challenging him. She scooted a chair closer to him. Two chairs. Now she was sitting next to him. He smiled. She looked so absurd with her duck beak, ash blonde hair, and the green eyes she was currently sporting clashed horribly. Remus closed the gap between them. Their lips barely touched, but it was good enough and Remus quickly pulled away. Tonks uttered a loud "quack!" And Remus jumped nearly 6 inches. The whole Gang laughed at that.

"Alright Remus it's your turn." Said Ron.

Lupin turned to Tonks and asked a silent question. Tonks absentmindedly twirled a piece of hair around her finger and it turned a fiery red an long. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Ginny. Truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey y'all my friend Alox just got an account this story will be continued at her's So if you want to see the end go thereXD_

_-Seriya Silvermist _


End file.
